


Sword Fight

by bookwars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But not seen, Crack, Don't Judge Me, First Kiss, M/M, Medieval, Pre-Season/Series 12, Some Humor, Some characters mentioned, Sword Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary finds some swords for Dean and Sam, with an unexcept reward for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sword Fight

" _Thank you and good night_ " the performer named Victor said before  he and his assistant named  Jo  bowed , and vanished into what was probably their dressing rooms. 

Mary and her boys got up to leave. Mary was still getting use to the changes since her return. They rescued Sam from the crazy British people, and were living  a some what normal life for them. Out of all the people she had met, she liked Castiel, (Crowley the least), the most. He was protective over the boys though, Mary hoped along with Sam, that Cas and Dean would end up dating. There was nobody  else that she would want her boy dating. When he showed up to the bunker, Mary was shocked by the fact he was an angel. He would've come with them to today but, he wanted to make sure the bunker was protected against basically everyone and everything.

" _This was cool_ " Dean said, with a smile.

" _Yeah, it was. Thanks for inviting me_ "

" _Our pleasure, we_   _want to_ " Dean said

" _You know, Charlie would've liked this_ " Sam

" _Yes, she would've_ "

Mary would've asked who Charlie was but from the pain in her boys eyes, that was a question for another time. They were heading out toward the exit when Mary saw something that caught her eyes.  They had wooden swords for sale. She knew couldn't bring back their childhoods (Bobby did give them somewhat of one when he could) but, she could give them something they should've gotten when they were younger.

The air was freezing when she exited the building, why they would have a Medieval festival in middle winter , she would never know  Winter had come fast and cold this year. Her boys were waiting for her.

" _Hey, were did you go?_ "

" _I saw something that I wanted to get you guys"_  

 She showed them the swords, causing them both to laugh and say thank you for her gift. They hugged her before getting in Baby and driving away.

* * *

 

After everyone went to bed that night, Dean stayed up to practice with his wooden sword. It didn't feel anything like a real one but, it was still fun to swing around the library without having to worry about hurt anyone. He had done hurting for a life time. 

" _What are you doing, Dean?_ " a voice said, causing him nearly to drop his sword.

He turned around to see Cas, his Cas, standing there in his bumble-bee pjs.

" _Just pretending to be a knight_ "

" _But, you were a knight_ "

" _Not a demon knight but, like a knight that fights a dragon and saves the day night"_

_"Oh, so like you do now"_

_"Sort of"_

_"Cool"_

_"Have you ever swung a fake sword before"_

_"Yes, the only thing I human thing I haven't done was ice-skating"_

_"What? I am taking you right now"_

_"But-"_

_"No buts. Well except for mine and yours"_ Dean said before getting the proper stuff needed for ice-skating

* * *

 

If anyone asked Dean why he was taking Cas ice skating at 3 in the morning, he would tell them it was the best time to ice skating. When really, he wanted the pond for himself and Cas. Cas looked adorable in his outfit. For the first couple tries, Cas held  onto Dean as if his life depend on it. But, he was soon ice-skating without Dean's help.

" _Are you sure I am doing this right?_ " Cas said 

" _Yes, you are a natural at this_ " Dean said cracking a simile.

 _"Is it ok if don't where these shoes anymore?_ "

Soon, Cas started moving around in just his socks. Not wanting his friend to get frost bite, Dean quickly put his boots on as Cas skated around a little more in his socks.

Ice underneath Cas suddenly gave away.

Those couple of seconds where Dean didn't think he was going to reach Cas in time. The fluffy little angel wasn't at his full power yet; heck, he was a little more than a human. He could die if he stayed in there later than a couple of seconds. He was able to grab his hand, after a second too many of his best friend being under water. He pulled him out of the water. Cas was already shaking and his lips were turning blue.

" _Cas? Cas!_ " he half said shouted.Dean took off his own jacket and put

" _Dean?_ "

" _Hey man, lets get you out of here_ "

Dean pulled the shivering Cas into his arms and carried him bridal-style to Baby. He carefully opened the passenger side door, placing Cas inside and turning the car on. He raced over to the other side, jumping into the car. While he was driving, he thanked Chuck that the bunker wasn't so far away. They arrived in record time. Before Cas knew it, he was already being carried out of the car. Dean carried Cas all the way to his room, since it was the closest one. He gently placed him on his bed, ran and got the softest clothes he had in his closet. Cas was still shaking but, his  angel inspired  lips were a normal color.

" _Here, I'll go get you a towel while you get changed_ " Dean said, before leaving the room. When he came back, he couldn't breath. Cas looked adorable and beatiful in his clothes. He quickly made his way to his bed so he could try Cas hair. Cas's wet clothes were in the haper his mom got him a couple of weeks ago.

" _Did you leave the skates there_ " Cas asked as Dean climbed ontoo

" _I can get them tomorrow_ "

" _Dean-_ "

" _You are more important to me then a pair of ice skates_ "

Cas blushed, which caused Dean to simile. He then did something he thought he would never have the guts to do: He kissed Cas. Cas kissed back. When he was finished, Dean slowly began to get up to leave  when Cas turned to him, with the blue puppy eyes and asked for him to stay. He did .

The next morning, Dean woke up to a warm body next to his. _So Cas is a cuddle-bug_ he thought Cas pulled him closer in his sleep. He then thought something he hadn't thought since Lisa:

_I could get use to this._

Cas slept in his bed every night since.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
